izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Why you never take Coeli out of the chat portal
erXeena~ LMX: I don't see.. *5:29 HyperHearts58 Coeli: She's here! *5:29 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Drags Coeli out of the computer screen and into my room and points to my screen* See? Not there. *5:29 HyperHearts58 (I was away) *5:29 ~InvaderXeena~ So you missed most of the RP?) *5:30 HyperHearts58 Coeli: *flies around LMX's room knocking over stuff and finds her ponies* *5:30 ~InvaderXeena~ OC_Switch *5:30 HyperHearts58 Coeli: *picks one up* Orly? *5:30 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: SKDKASJDLJAHKLdghjkls YEAH. *LMX: *Runs over to her* Now why'd you TRASH MY WHOLE ROOM JUST TO GET TO MY PONIES? *Invader Zeel has left the chat. *5:31 HyperHearts58 Coeli: I wasnt I just am not a good flyer in tight spaces. *Coeli: You're room is SMAAAAAALL *gets in her face* *5:31 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: ...My room is 11 feet high and 18 feet wide.. *assuming since I can't actually messure my room* *measure* *18 feet wide is too wide though buttt...XD) *5:32 HyperHearts58 Coeli: TOO SMALL. *Coeli: *throws down the pony to the floor breaking the ear off* *5:32 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: T_T *Shoves Coeli back into her computer* *5:32 HyperHearts58 Coeli: *flies into your kitchen* *5:33 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Or that... *LMX: *Grabs a gluestick out of my pocket and glues the ear back onto the pony doll* T3T *5:33 HyperHearts58 Coeli: HEY MOM! *passes by your mom* *5:33 ~InvaderXeena~ My mom: *Baking* Hi, Caitlin. *(XDD) *Invader Zeel has joined the chat. *5:33 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Runs out of her room and follows Coeli* *5:34 HyperHearts58 Coeli: i'm not Caitlin I'm Coeli! *Coeli: Oh! Gotta run~ *sees LMX* *5:34 ~InvaderXeena~ Mom: *Not paying attention* That's nice, dear. *LMX: GOTCHA! *Jumps grabs Coeli by the leg* *5:34 HyperHearts58 Coeli: *flies into LMX's Christmas tree* *5:34 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: AHDJKLSDHJK *LMX: THAT'S IT, BACK INTO THE COMPUTER *Makes sure Coeli is tangled in the lights before dragging her back into my room* *LMX: *Throws Coeli back into the computer portal to the chat* *5:35 HyperHearts58 Coeli: *comes out the lights and hides in your closet* *5:35 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: T_T My closet doesn't have a door. *5:35 HyperHearts58 Coeli: *comes back out wearing your favorite outfit* *5:35 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: I barely have any clothes in my closet. *5:35 HyperHearts58 Coeli: *flies out your bedroom window* *5:35 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Yeah, my closet is weird. *LMX: Gaaahhhhh *5:35 HyperHearts58 Coeli: WHA HOO! *Coeli: *flies up to the roof* *5:36 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Uses creator powers, even in the real world, to fix my room, make Coeli's outfit back to normal, fix the Christmas tree, etc etc* *5:36 Invader Zeel Report Bug:*Pokes his head out of your comp screen* *5:36 HyperHearts58 Coeli: *looks below* Oooh. high velocity. *Coeli: *falls to her death* *Coeli: *at the last moment spreads her wings* *5:36 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Sits back at computer and sees the report bug* YEAAAAAAAH *Minus the E) *5:37 HyperHearts58 Coeli: *crashes through LMX's mom's bedroom window* *5:37 Invader Zeel Report Bug:*Waves and jumps out of your comp and onto the floor* *5:37 HyperHearts58 Coeli: I'm not paying for that.. *5:37 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: ASJDKLSDJDKL *LMX: OKAY, ENOUGH OF THIS! *Somehow sends Coeli back into the chat* *5:38 Invader Zeel Report Bug:*Scuddles out of your room* *5:38 HyperHearts58 Coeli: *continues walking around in your mom's favorite outfit* *Coeli: *spreads wings and accidentally rips the back* *5:38 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Hyper, take Coeli back into the chat, if she isn't already there. .-. *5:38 HyperHearts58 Coeli: Whoooops... *Jyper: Noooopppe. *5:38 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: This is annoying. *5:38 Invader Zeel Report Bug:*Scuddles past your mom* *5:39 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: She DOES realize how much trouble I'm gonna get in, right? *5:39 HyperHearts58 Coeli: Just say I did it!! *5:39 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: She'd never believe me. *5:39 HyperHearts58 Coeli: *flies down to the living room andwatches TV* *5:39 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Now please, do me a HUGE favor and take off that outfit and get back into the chat... *5:39 HyperHearts58 Coeli: I'm right here! *Coeli: She can see me~ *Coeli: *walks over to your crush's house* *Coeli: *knocks on the door* *5:40 ~InvaderXeena~ *Which is in England* *5:40 HyperHearts58 *flies *5:40 Invader Zeel Report Bug:*Scuddles back into chat* *5:40 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Hyper, dude, take Coeli back. *5:40 HyperHearts58 Coeli: HEY! OPEN UP! *Coeli: *knocks harder* *5:40 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Somehow communicating with Coeli* Yeah, they *they're not home right now* *5:41 HyperHearts58 *they open the door* Coeli: LMX LOVES YOU AND WANTS TO HAVE YOUR BABIES! *Coeli: OKAY! BYE~ *flies back to LMX's house* *5:41 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: I don't even think she know's who it is. .-. *LMX: COELI, PLEASE, JUST GET BACK INTO THE CHAT, ALRIGHT? T_T *5:41 HyperHearts58 Coeli: No! *Coeli: This is fun! *5:42 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Alright, what do I have to do to get you back into chat? *5:42 HyperHearts58 Coeli: Absolutely nothing can make me go back into the chat. *5:42 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: T_T *LMX:Please, I don't WANT to get in trouble for the holidays. *5:42 HyperHearts58 Coeli: *walks downstairs to the kitchen and grabs a soda from the fridge* *Coeli: *spits it out* EW! WHAT IS THIS DIET?! *5:43 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: You already trashed my room, which I had clean, which means no presents unless I clean up AFTER YOU, you possibly humiliated me in front of my offline crush's parents, so just please get back into chat. *test) *5:44 HyperHearts58 Coeli: No. But I'll help you clean up~ *5:44 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Okay, promise you won't mess up anything else? *5:44 HyperHearts58 Coeli: *quickly cleans up your room* *5:44 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: And if not, at least be more...care...ful? ._. *5:45 HyperHearts58 Coeli: *everything is sparkling clean* *5:45 ~InvaderXeena~ *in the whole house or just my room? XP* *5:45 HyperHearts58 *room* *5:45 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Okay, thanks. Now...Do you know how to mop floors, sew, and fix windows? *5:45 HyperHearts58 Coeli: ...Uh.. I can mop ^_^' *Coeli: *mops everything that needs mopping* *5:46 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Okay, I can sew. We'll just hae to fix my mom's window together. *LMX: *Walks into my moms room and gets the sewing machine from her closet* *LMX: *Takes the outfit that Coeli ripped and sews it up* *5:46 HyperHearts58 Coeli: What now? *5:47 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Careful not to step on any glass and hangs the outfit in my mom's closet* Now, we fix the window together *5:47 HyperHearts58 Coeli: Aw maaan.... I wish I had dragged Felix with me.. *Coeli: Wait no... he'll never talk to me again after tha happened.. *that *5:48 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Hey, she, for some reason, has this extra window in her closet in case it breaks... So all we really gotta do is put it in and...I dunno...do whatever else needs to be done. *shrug* *(No, I'm serious. She does.) *5:48 HyperHearts58 (XDDDDD) *5:48 ~InvaderXeena~ (XDDDDDDDD) *(And FYI, my closet really doesn't have a door and no clothes hanging in it. XD *) *5:49 HyperHearts58 Coeli: I'll pick up the glass! It'll go in my broken glass collection to throw at Zim! *5:49 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Nice... XD *5:49 HyperHearts58 Coeli: Or someone else. *5:49 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Carefully walks into the closet and pushes the window out a little* Okay, you gotta take the other end. *5:49 HyperHearts58 Coeli: *takes the other end* *5:50 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Okay, I push, you pull. *Carefully pushes the window* *5:50 HyperHearts58 Coeli: *pulls* *5:50 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Once the window is out of the closet, leans it against a wall* *Invader Gia has joined the chat. *5:51 HyperHearts58 Coeli; FELIX~ *Coeli: FELIX! *5:51 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: He's in the chat, Coeli. *5:51 HyperHearts58 Coeli: WAIT.. WHAT AM I DOING? *5:51 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: I doubt he can even hear us. But I'll drag him out of the computer if you want. *LMX: And you aren't doing anything since I'm getting Felix. *5:51 HyperHearts58 Coeli: *shuts up* Nonononono! HE HATES ME.. *5:51 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Just make sure the window doesn't break, and I'll try and explain everything. *LMX: *Walks back into my room* *5:52 Invader Gia Felix: Why would I hate you? *5:52 HyperHearts58 Coeli: *eye twitches and hides in LMX's Christmas tree* *5:52 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Pokes head into the chat portal in my computer Hai Felix. Coeli's in my room. We're fixing what she did. We need you to fix a window. *Drags Felix out of the computer* *LMX: *Drags him into my mom's room* Now, you fix the window while I calm down Coeli, okie? ^^ *5:52 Invader Gia Felix: Interesting...But, okay, what's broken? *5:53 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Dah window. *Walks into the living room* *5:53 Invader Gia Felix: I know, but what part of the window? *5:53 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Coeli, come out and calm down. I highly doubt Felix will hate you. I bet he doesn't even know what HAPPENED. As far as I know, he only knows you broke a window. It happens to everyone, especially people playing ball in the house. o3o *LMX: Now come out. o3o *5:54 HyperHearts58 Coeli: NOT THAT! *5:54 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Eh? *5:54 HyperHearts58 Coeli: I MEAN-... *hides again* *5:54 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Okay, you just calm down and come out when you're ready, Imma go help Felix. *LMX: 8Runs into my moms room* The window. It er...smashed, and we need you to put this new one in. *points to the one leaning against a wall* *** *Invader Zeel Gia I PMedz you) *5:55 Invader Gia Felix: Hm...I can fix this window, give me about...five to seven minutes and it'll be good as new *Felix: If you'll excuse me *Tips his hat, turns to the window, and goes to work on it* *5:57 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Okie dokie. *5:58 Invader Gia Felix: How did you break this? *5:58 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Errrrr.. Promise you won't hate me, or her? *Welcome to the InvaderZimShippingFanon Wiki chat *6:01 Invader Gia Felix: I don't hate anyone, it goes against my code, anything other than being the good guy just doesn't fit *6:01 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Coeli did it. Long story short, she got really hyper and flew out the window in my room and flew back in through my mom's ._. *Invader Zeel has left the chat. *6:03 HyperHearts58 Coeli: *flies in the room with a chunk of the Christmas tree around her neck* THAT'S NOT THE REASON I'D THINK HE'D HATE ME-... I talk to much.,,,... I TALK TO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHHH *flies back out* *6:03 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: ._. *LMX: And after you're done with the window, mind fixing the tree for me? ._. *6:03 Invader Gia Felix: I think she's talking about the mistletoe thing from earlier... *6:04 HyperHearts58 Coeli: *from downstairs* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *6:04 Invader Gia Felix: And sure! Not a problem *6:04 HyperHearts58 Coeli: HE KNOWS! I MEAN-... O CHRISTMAS TREE O CHRISTMAS TREE.. *6:04 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: I wonder how my mom has been so zoned out to this- *LMX: MY MOM. MY IRL MOM. BRB IRL. *Invader Zeel has joined the chat. *6:05 Invader Zeel Gia~ PMz ) *6:05 Invader Gia Felix: Calm down, Coeli, please, I won't hate you, not now...not ever, in fact *6:07 HyperHearts58 Coeli: I uh.. I'm sorry... *6:07 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: O3O *6:08 Invader Gia Felix: Sorry for what? *Conker's Bad Fur Day has joined the chat. *Conker's Bad Fur Day has left the chat. *6:09 HyperHearts58 Coeli: For being so stupid lately... For kissing you... for acting so weird around you.. I should probably just go. *6:11 Invader Gia Felix: I didn't mind any of that! You're just being yourself! At least I think you were...And don't go, stay here, have fun, uhm...make awkward jokes! I don't know, just have some fun *6:12 HyperHearts58 Coeli: Uhm.. okay.. *6:12 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: So, how's the window? o3o *was multitasking* *6:13 Invader Gia Felix: Great! Oh, and it's fixed, just like new *Pats it* *6:13 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Sweet. Come on, let's get the tree fixed o3o *6:15 Invader Gia Felix: Olay *Puts a tool back in his belt and follows LMX* *Okay Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Pages Category:OC Category:Other Category:OCs in real life Category:~InvaderXeena~